The Gift from Wolfram
by otaku-chanpurple23
Summary: Today is Yuri's birthday would wolfram admit his feelings for her on her birthday or would he still hide it


THE GIFT FROM WOLFROM

Author's note

HI EVERYONE THIS IS MY FIRST FAN FICTION OF THE ANIME KYO KARA MAOH IN THIS ONE SHOT STORY YURI SHIBUYA IS A GIRL PLS ENJOY TO READ MY STORY AND DO NOT FORGET TO REVIEW THAMK YOU!

DISCLAIMER I DO NOT OWN KYO KARA MAOH

* * *

"Conrad it sure is a nice to have a morning exercise" Queen Yuri said

"Yes it is" Conrad said shall we start

"Sure"

AFTER THE MORNING EXERCISE

"That was sure great" Conrad said

"Conrad how can you do some morning exercise without breaking any sweat" Yuri said while catching her breath

"It is the part of the training 80 years ago" Conrad said

When Yuri caught her breath she almost fall on the ground but luckily Conrad caught her

"Your majesty" are okay Conrad said

"I'm fine c'mon lets go inside"

"Hai"

TIME SKIP

After they all eat their meals Yuri went to Gwendal 's study room

KNOCK KNOCK!

"come in" Gwendal said

"Um Gwendal -san what is the date today?" the young queen said

"Today is july 28" he said

"ARIGATOU" Gwendal-san

When the young queen pass by Gwen-san's study she saw ken holding a box

"Hi Yuri" he said

Before she could respond suddenly he saw wolf-san in front of her

"Hey! Don't touch my fiancee you only can look but do not touch her got that" he said in a jealous tone

"Sorry wolfram but i want to give Yuri her gift her b-day gift"

"Sure" Yuri and Wolfram said

"Yes" Wolfram and the young queen respond

"Happy Birthday" Wolfram said

"Thank you and by the way can you tell Gunter that is tomorrow is my birthday tell him and make it simple okay?" Yuri said while smiling

"Sure" he said

After they talked ken gave Yuri her gift

"Yuri here is my gift" ken said

"thank you ken" Yuri said

"Um you'r majesty pardon me but happy birthday"

"Conrad can you pls stop calling me your majesty you are my godfather and thank you"

"Sorry, Yuri came from my bad habit" Conrad said

"its fine come on let's go pass by to Annsina and watch all of her invention i really hope her invention works though because i feel about Gwen-san's attempts to escape from her experiments" Yuri said

"Sure" Conrad said

When their conversation have ended they went to Gunter's study room when they both went inside Gunter quickly hugged the Yuri

"OH YOUR MAJESTY LETS PREPARE THE PREPARATIONS FOR HEIKA'S BIRTHDAY" Gunter said while hugging Yuri

"Pls Gunter i can't breathe" the young queen said

"I'm sorry heika"

then suddenly Greta came inside

"Mama Yuri is it true that today is your birthday?" the little girl said

the queen simply nodded to her adopted daughter

"Mama Yuri Papa Wrolfram told me to meet him tomorrow tonight at the balcony" Greta said

"Sure dear" the queen said

"Mama Yuri here take this and happy birthday" she said while giving her the 1Dozen of tulips

"Thank you greta" while patting her daughter's head its beautiful

"your welcome mama"

"Um pardon me lady Yuri" Gunter said

"Um okay" the queen said

"You'r majesty if it is okay to start decorating tomorrow"

"Sure" the queen said

"Thank you" Gunter said

TO ANNISINA'S LABROTORY

"Hello Annisina so what is you'r new invention today?" the queen said in excitement

"I call it i know everything this device tells every information" she said

"Does it work?" the queen said

"yes but we need a test subject"

"um okay" the queen said

"hey could i barrow Gunter for awhile" she said

"sorry but Gunter is making some preparations for Yuri's b day" Conrad said

"Oh i forgot Happy birthday" Yuri-sama

"thank you"

AFTER THE WHOLE DAY INSIDE THE ROYAL CHAMBER

"Finally my paper work is finished" the queen said

Then she saw Wolfram sleeping in her bed and gave a long sigh

THE NEXT MORNING

When she have finish her daily routine something was verry odd she always know that wolfram always wakes up 2 minutes before i wake. Then she went outside she overherd the conversation

"HEY DID YOU HERD THAT WOLFRAM WAS MAKING SOME COOKIES I WONDER WHY AND WHY I SAW HIM EARLIER THAT HE IS KNITING BUT I FEEL BAD FOR HIM EVEN HE CANCELLED ALL OF HIS APPOINTMENT"

When the queen have overherd the conversation she went to Gwendal's study and ask if he has some seweing equipment to give wolfrom a special gift that was from her heart but she dosen't know that Gwendal seacretly making a gift for her

"Knock KNOCK!"

"Who is it" Gwendal said while doing his job

"Um do you have some sewing kit" the queen said politely

Gwendal noded whith a twitch on his index finger pointing the sewwing kit

"It is beside the book shelve on the left" he said

Before she could respond

Lady Cheri came

"Oh hello lady cheri is their something wrong" the queen said worriedly

"Its nothing but you have to go in my room we got some lady things we should talk blond" lady said

"About what?" The queen said

"Let's pick you'r Evening gown tonight" the blond lady said

"Sure but i have something important to do" the queen said

"No excuse" the blond lady said

"But i have something to make a gift for wolfrom"

"okay" she said

AFTER THREE HOURS

Finaly lady cheri picked the gown i thougth to my self

when lady cheri have pick the gown i quickly make a way to my room to make the gift for wolfrom even if it was my birthday

AFTER FIVE HOURS

"Finally i have finished it i hope wolfram likes my gift for him" gthe queen said to herself

Then suddenly she herd of a knock on door

KNOCK KNOCK!

"Come in" the queen said oh hello Conrad

"Hello to Yuri" Gunter told me to bring into his study he said while smiling

"Sure" the queen said

"Um pardon me Yuri but what are you doing eight hours ago" he asked

"Let see first you'r mother told me to helper her pick my evening gown and i made alittle gift for wolfram"

then suddenly thhey herd a big explosion in the kitchen

BOOM! BOOM!

"What the" the queen said

"I think their is somane planning to interfere the celebra-" before Connrad he saw the queen ran off

"You'r Majesty!" Conrad said while fallowing the queen

when the queen have arrived he asked Gwendal about the event

"um gwendal what happened" she ask

before gwendal could answer the queen ran inside the building searching for she was searching she saw wolfram coughing about the smoke

Wolfrom she said in a worried tone wolfram "are you okay"

"Y-Yuri what are you doing here what happened"the blond boy ask

"I herd an explosion that is why i came here but i think everything is okay" she said

when they talked Gwendal quickly called Gisela to treat Wolfram's wounds

"You'r excellency"she called

"Gisela good timing can you treat wolfram"

"hai"

when Gisela have treated wolfram's injuries the young queen went to Gunter's study

"Um Gunter why did you called me"

"you'r majesty should we invite the town's people" the lavender guy said

"Sure"

"thank you" he said

when she left the room Yuri went to the garden to get some fresh air then she saw Conrad

"Conrad" she said while running in her navy blue dress

"Oh hello Yuri"

"Have you seen Gisela"

"No i haven't Conrad said why did you ask"

I wanted to talk to her about wolfram's condition" she said

"Oh i see i think i saw her 2 minutes ago" Conrad said

"Thank you and were did she go" Yuri said

"she is with Decascos" Conrad said

"thanks" she said

when she asked lord Weller she quickly went to Gisela

"Hello Gisela how is wolfram" she said

"He is fine you'r majesty"

"Oh hello to Decascos"

"Oh hello you'r grace"

when she have talked to Gisela and Decascos she herd Doria calling her telling her to get ready for the party

AFTER TWO HOURS

"Oh you'r majesty you look great" Doria said

"thank you Doria for helping me to get ready"

"Oh its nothing" the maid said

the queen wore a navy blue gown whit matching gloves,the lower part of her gown is whit Some gliters on it as for her feet she wore a two inch heels

When the queen was finnish getting ready she herd a knock from the door

DURING THE PARTY

The place was full of the visitors even the ten nobles of the great demon the music was already started Gunter made a a small introduction

"Here i call the majesty Queen Yuri Shibuya and Her fiancé Wolfram Von Bielefeld"

Whe Gunter made the introduction they both wave their hands and the crowd claps of the joyous for the lovely they entered Yuri made a small speach

"LADIES AND GENTLEMEN THANK YOU ALL FOR COMONG I HOPE THAT YOU ALL WOULD ENJOY THIS WONDERFUL EVENING THANK YOU" the queen said everyone clapped to the queen's speach .when everyone were enjoying Yuri told Gunter to entertaine the guest .

Greta have told her to mert wolfram tonight then she saw greta

"Greta have you seen wolfram" she said

"yes he told me to meet him in the flower garden" the little girl said

"thank you greta"

when the queen went to the flower garden to see she arrived she saw wolfram siting in the flower garden

"Hello" wolfram the queen said

"Yuri i know that we are both accidentally engaged but everything change my whole life because of you" the blond boy said

the queen was speachless but kept silent for a minute

"I-I know i think this is strange and selfish but i-i l-love y-ou yiuri and happy birthday"

Before she could respond she felt wolfrom's lips touch her but the difference that it was more passionate and felt his warmness Wolfram broke the kiss and said

"I Love You Yuri" he said

"I Love You too wolfram"


End file.
